


Star Stable - Höstryttarna

by Monokerus



Series: Ryttarna [1]
Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ely Silverforce har nyss flyttat till Jorvik och plötsligt får hon chansen att börja rida. Inte nog med det, utan hon kastas ut på en makalös resa där den fantastiska ön Jorvik bjuder på både nya bekantskaper och nya erfarenheter. Första delen av fem - än oklart om resten någonsin blir helt färdigt. Sådär lite ärligt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En idé

**Author's Note:**

> Tidigare postat på FanFiction.net men sidan är så svåranvänd så här kommer den också. Är möjligt att det finns skillnader i de båda versionerna då jag tror jag skrev om lite i kapitlen innan de faktiskt postades på ff.net.  
> Värt att notera är att det här är otroligt gammalt. Jag började skriva på det här då jag var fjorton, och avslutade arbetet då jag var sjutton. Nu är jag snart tjugotvå. Fint. Jag har iaf skrivit om vissa delar och ändrat lite annat för att det ska passa bättre ihop med Star Stable Online, som inte existerade på den tiden. Känns ändå lite i själen att publicera det här, vilken tid jag lade ner på skrivandet!  
> Värt att notera är att alla hästar i hela verket är döpta efter musik. Där har ni något att finurla på.

Det är, som alltid i Jorviks sydvästra område, höst. Runt ön händer mycket. Förutom att löven börjar falla till marken varvas vädret med regnskurar och varma, soliga dagar, och en ny flicka kommer till Jorvik. Hon har bott i storstan i hela sitt liv, men hon har alltid älskat hästar. Hon har lärt sig allt hon kunnat om dessa vackra varelser men har aldrig fått chansen att sitta på en. Detta ändras då hon får bo på Jorviks ridskola hos sin farbror. Hon får nya vänner som aldrig har mött en annan verklighet än den de lever i och alla i detta milsvida område har samma starka passion för hästar.

Denna flicka heter Elyonore Silverforce och är fjorton år gammal. Hon vill berätta en historia för er. Den handlar om de fantastiska Star Riders som finns i Jorvik, där hon bor. Hon vill berätta om sina vänner och deras fantastiska hästar. Det här är berättelsen om Höstryttarna.

\--------------------------------------------

”Ely, jag har en idé- se upp med den där!”  
Jag hade alltid varit lite spänd då folk dyker upp bakom mig, och efter en liten historia med ett gäng stalltjuvar var jag på helspänn och… Tja, jag skrämmer nästan livet ur folk. Nu hade jag snurrat runt och höjt grepen till försvar, men jag sänkte den snabbt igen. Det var bara Herman.  
”Förlåt”, sade jag och körde in grepen i den tjocka halmen.  
Herman är min farbror och äger Jorviks ridskola som ligger i Starplaces södra spets. Mina föräldrar reser mycket i sitt jobb och därför hade jag nyligen flyttat till Starplace och jobbade i Jorvik. Jag har alltid älskat hästar, men jag hade då aldrig haft tillfälle att rida. Nu var jag glad över att ens vara i närheten av Jorviks trettio hästar.  
”Jag tänkte att du skulle prova den nya hästen, Dopey”, sade Herman.  
Jag höjde ett ögonbryn.  
”Irish Draughten? Var det inte den som skickade Linda i backen?”  
”Jodå, men då var han bara lite nervös över att vara på ett helt nytt ställe. Så är han ju bara fem år gammal och han är inte heller så mycket riden heller. Men med lite träning så skulle han kunna bli en Höstponny.”  
”Är inte det lite höga förväntningar, Herman?”  
Nu undrar ni bergsäkert vad en Höstponny är. Grejen är att det här på Jorvik finns det en massa ungdomar som har minst en häst var som rider omkring och hjälper andra på olika sätt samtidigt som de tränar och tävlar om Claymorepriset och andra stora utmärkelser inom hästsporten. Dessa kallas för Star Riders. Just området runt storstallen Jorvik, Hillcrest, Valedale och Firgrove är tillhållet för Höstryttarna, en fraktion av rörelsen. Deras hästar kallas för Höstponnyer, även fast de flesta är över ponnymåttet. Det är inte särskilt höga krav på Höstponnyerna, men det viktiga är att det är hästar som lämpar sig väl för resor. Det finns ganska många ryttare som inte bor i Höstzonen, men de håller antingen till i Vinterzonen, Vårzonen eller i Sommarzonen. Många av dem har jag aldrig ens hört talas om, och det är nog ingen som vet exakt hur många Star Riders som reser inom Starplace. Typiskt, jag kan aldrig hålla mig till ämnet: Nu vet du i varje fall vad en Höstponny är.  
”Nej då”, sade Herman glatt. ”Om han får en bra ryttare kommer han kunna mäta sig med Tin-Can.”  
”Men snälla du, vem skulle kunna träna upp honom till en Höstponny?”  
”Det har jag redan uttryckt tydligt, Elyonore – Jag vill att du provar honom.”  
Jag fann mig själv med att skratta högt.  
”Snälla Herman, jag har ju aldrig ens suttit upp på en häst!”  
”Men du kan allt i teorin”, försökte Herman då jag fortsatte med mockningen. ”Det kommer, och dessutom har du mig som ridlärare!”


	2. Nervositet i stallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hej! Vem är det som ska rida Avkastaren?”

Efter ytterligare tio minuter av ihärdigt tjat ledde jag in Dopey i stallet. Han är en mörkt apelkastad vallack och är inte särskilt vacker i formen, men han är väldigt trevlig att pyssla med.  
Jag var väldigt ivrig då jag ryktade skimmeln – Trots att jag inte varit villig från början hade ridning alltid varit en dröm för mig. Dopey skötte sig helt utmärkt och var lugn även då jag sadlade. Min farbror stod hela tiden på sidan av och granskade oss med ett finurligt leende.  
”Hej! Vem är det som ska rida Avkastaren?”  
Linda, Jorviks hoppstjärna och en av de mest kända Höstryttarna, hade dykt upp. Med sig hade hon sin älsklingshäst, Haflingern Meteor. Linda är mörkhyad och jättesöt, och hon har alltid på sig sina gigantiska glasögon. Dessutom är hon en av de duktigaste eleverna på Jorviks läroverk.  
”Hej Linda! Grejen är att jag ska rida honom, men jag kommer troligen bara ’åka’ häst idag.” Jag fumlade med Dopeys träns och försökte minnas vilken rem jag skulle hålla i under tränsningen.  
”Är det sant?” Linda sköt upp glasögonen högre upp på näsan. ”Så kul! Äntligen får man upp dig på en häst! Synd att inte Alex är här, hon skulle bli så glad.”  
”Det är ingen idé att störa henne. Hon är säkert ute och tränar på någon terrängbana.” Dopey öppnade snällt munnen då jag förde bettet uppåt. Det skulle kanske gå bra.


	3. Uppsittning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Då så”, hojtade min farbror, som ställt sig vid staketet till ridbanan. ”Då börjar vi med skritt. Släpp efter lite på tyglarna och tryck lite lugnt med underbenen.”

Jag var ändå extremt nervös då jag drog Lindas gamla ridhjälm över huvudet tio minuter senare. Dopey ingav ändå ett slags lugn med sin närvaro; han såg sig lugnt omkring och frustade nöjt.  
”Det kommer gå bra”, sade Herman glatt och hjälpte mig upp på den breda hästryggen. Det kändes helt otroligt, trots att jag var spänd och undrade vad i all världen jag skulle göra härnäst.  
Jag hade lärt mig allt jag kunnat om hästar och ridning, och jag skulle säkert få högsta betyg på vilket teoriprov som helst. Jag hade stenkoll på marken och kunde det mesta från att mocka till att lasta in i transporten. Men nu väl uppe var det som om jag glömt allt jag någonsin vetat om hästar.  
”Då så”, hojtade min farbror, som ställt sig vid staketet till ridbanan. ”Då börjar vi med skritt. Släpp efter lite på tyglarna och tryck lite lugnt med underbenen.”  
Tyglar? Det dröjde några sekunder innan jag fattade vad jag skulle göra, och jag petade till med benen samtidigt som jag släppte efter ordentligt på tygeln. Jag grabbade tag i den tjocka manen då jag kände Dopeys kraftiga, gungande steg under mig. Tänk att jag aldrig ens kommit iväg till en ponnyridning tidigare!  
”Sitt rak i ryggen”, hojtade Herman. ”Du ska ut i vänster varv. Låt din högra hand stanna kvar intill hästens hals och för din vänstra rakt ut åt sidan. Släpp efter då han gör rätt.”  
Till min stora förvåning vände Dopey snällt. Efter något varv ute på spåret vågade jag mig på att släppa manen och räta lite på mig. Det kändes så bra!  
Dopey gjorde för det mesta som jag ville, men jag märkte snabbt en sak – då han hade tråkigt lättade han på stämningen genom att skjuta rygg, eller ”bocka” som jag var ganska säker på att hette, vilket helt enkelt resulterade i min första avfallning.  
”En klar, nittionio kvar”, konstaterade Herman då han fångat in Dopey. ”Det är bara att hoppa upp igen, vännen.”


	4. Titta, jag rider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag gillade inte då Dopey kastade sig åt sidan då och då medan jag red, och Anne kunde säkert hjälpa mig så att jag kunde förhindra det.

Det hade gått fyra veckor sedan jag började rida, och jag började få ett självförtroende som ryttare. Dopey hade börjat testa mig mer och mer, men trots att jag hade glidit av mer än en gång så kämpade jag vidare och klarade nu även av den Finska hästen Golden Eye, som var snäppet svårare. Jag var extremt stolt över mig själv, och det tror jag att Herman också var.  
Det här är livet, tänkte jag då jag lät Dopey sträcka ut i galopp ute på en av ridstigarna. Det var första gången vi var ute helt ensamma och jag började tro att Herman hade rätt; Dopey skulle säkert kunna bli en riktig Höstponny.  
Då jag travade tillbaka hem till Jorvikstallet en timme senare var Anne där. Anne är den duktigaste dressyrryttarinnan på hela Jorvik, och hon och hennes häst Concorde är kända ända ut till fastlandet. Anne är en riktig modedrottning – lång, smärt och blond med ett vackert ansikte. Hennes arabkorsning är inte så dålig han heller; han har en brungrå färg och hans man är nästan helt vit. Då Anne rider honom ser det nästan ut som om de flyger.  
”Hej Anne! Vad gör du här?”  
”Hej, Ely.” Anne hoppade smidigt av Concorde. Då hon gick mot mig följde han efter henne som en gigantisk hund. ”Herman ringde mig och frågade om jag kunde komma och hjälpa dig med Dopey. Såvitt jag förstod så har han börjat skygga då man rider.”  
”Precis”, sade jag och suckade lättat. Jag gillade inte då Dopey kastade sig åt sidan då och då medan jag red, och Anne kunde säkert hjälpa mig så att jag kunde förhindra det.


	5. Höstryttare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Dopey har alla krav för att bli en Höstponny, och jag tror att han skulle trivas med det varierande arbetet. Då gäller det bara att hitta en ny Höstryttare.”

Anne red Dopey själv ute på ridbanan och det såg så otroligt fint ut. Han började tugga på bettet och krökte nacken.  
”Varför gör han så?” frågade jag Linda.  
”Det kallas för att han går på tygeln”, förklarade Linda. ”Ser du att hans bakhovar trampar i framhovarnas spår? Då säger man att han trampar under sig, och då höjer han ryggen så att han lyfter upp ryttaren på ett annat sätt. Hästar är ju inte gjorda för att bli ridna på, men om de går i rätt form så där så blir det inte samma belastning. Det är inget du behöver tänka på, det är lite för avancerat för tillfället.”  
Jag lyssnade ivrigt på allt Linda sa och det var först då som jag verkligen insåg hur mycket jag hade kvar att lära.  
Anne var verkligen duktig. Jag kunde se att Dopey försökte hoppa iväg några gånger, men Anne samlade genast ihop honom och tillsist drypte han av svett efter det hårda passet.  
”Han är trevlig”, sade Anne då hon satt av. ”Problemet är att han busar lite då han blir trött eller får lust att göra något annat.”  
”Vad ska jag göra för att undvika det?”  
”Jaa…” Anne tänkte efter. ”Dopey har alla krav för att bli en Höstponny, och jag tror att han skulle trivas med det varierande arbetet. Då gäller det bara att hitta en ny Höstryttare.”  
Jag klappade Dopey på halsen. Det skulle bli tråkigt att mista Dopey, som lärt mig så mycket inom ridningen under den här korta tiden, men det fanns andra hästar inom Jorvik som jag skulle kunna fästa mig vid.  
Herman hade dykt upp. Medan jag tog hand om Dopey och Linda borstade av Concorde pratade Anne allvarligt med Herman. Efter en halvtimme kom Herman tillbaka in i stallet, tätt följd av Anne.  
”Ely, Dopey behöver en Star Rider. Alla Star Riders är antingen vid Firgrove eller upp i norr eller så har de redan två eller fler hästar. Nya Riders måste komma in, för då de är nitton ’pensioneras’ dem. Minimiåldern är tolv, så vi tänkte att… Skulle du vilja bli en Star Rider?”


	6. Momentai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Äh, Hakuna Matata”, skojade Alex och ledde in sin underbara fuxhingst Tin-Can i stallet.

Allt kändes som ett otydligt burr ända fram mot middagstid. Det som krävdes för att bli en Star Rider var att två eller fler Riders från Zonen man kom ifrån godkände både kandidaten och dess häst. Anne godkände Dopey utefter sitt dressyrpass men rådde mig att lära mig så mycket avancerad dressyr som möjligt för att kunna träna lydighet med honom. Linda red lite lätt cavaletti på honom någon timme senare och bad mig rida över till hennes lilla ö för att träna hoppning för att vi lätt skulle komma över alla naturhinder. Och lagom till kvällen var jag en erkänd Höstryttare.  
”Det här känns jättekonstigt”, sade jag till min kompis Alex, en annan Star Rider, då hon dök upp vid niotiden samma kväll. ”För en månad sen skulle jag aldrig kunna tänka mig att rida, och nu är jag en Höstryttare som ska rida runt på uppdrag i hela Jorvik! Det är helt knäppt! Tänk om Dopey får fnatt då vi är ute, jag skulle inte kunna kontrollera honom!”  
”Det är just därför som du borde stanna i närheten”, sade Alex och tryckte ner sin mössa på huvudet. Alex är lite av en pojkflicka; hon är supertuff. Hon får ofta kvarsittning i skolan för att hon har varit i slagsmål med någon av grabbarna eller hittat på något fuffens. Den största anledningen till att hon är så tuff är nog att hon har växt upp med tre äldre bröder. Dessutom har hon en lillebror som hon är väldigt rädd om.  
Alex var min första kompis i Jorvik. Alltid lika snäll och glad, och hon får en alltid att skratta.  
”Varför stanna här?”  
”Enkelt: Stanna här tills du kan kontrollera Dopey i alla gångarter och hoppa minst två av Lindas hoppbanor! Då har du tillräckligt med kontroll för att vara säker om du så rider över Djävulsklyftan.”  
”Det låter ju riktigt vettigt… Tack, Alex!”  
”Äh, Hakuna Matata”, skojade Alex och ledde in sin underbara fuxhingst Tin-Can i stallet. Alla fyra stall i Höstzonen erbjuder stallplats åt Höstponnyerna under nätterna. Alex har sin egenbyggda terrängbana en halvtimmes snabb ritt från Jorvikstallet och övernattar ofta på min farbrors gamla herrgård, trots att hon har en koja med många varma filtar nära banan. Det finns vargar i området och då hon hinner låter hon gärna Tin-Can övernatta i det trygga stallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla vet nog att Hakuna Matata är Swahili för "inga bekymmet" - Momentai är ungefär detsamma på Kantonesiska.


	7. Ett uppdrag från Herman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Som första uppdrag”, sade Herman och höll fram en liten bunt med Jorvik Shillings åt mig, ”vill jag att du går till Caspers butik och köper proviant och en stor vattenhink. Och ett par rejäla arbetshandskar vore inte så dumt heller.”

Jag följde Alex råd och stannade vid Jorvikstallet i ytterligare tre veckor. Jag red två gånger per dag, ett pass på Dopey och ett pass på en av ridskolans hästar, och fyra gånger i veckan tränade jag hoppning, bomövningar och cavaletti för Linda i hennes träningsrink på en liten ö utanför Jorvik. Två ridpass tränade jag gymnastikövningar och voltige med Alex och en gång i veckan kom Anne för att hjälpa mig att finslipa de nya sakerna jag lärt mig. De övriga passen red jag för Herman och han lärde mig att sitta rätt, styra och göra mer avancerade övningar i alla gångarter.  
Det var på lördagen den sista veckan som min farbror gav mig en stor läderryggsäck och två sadelväskor som han visade mig hur jag skulle fästa vid bakvalvet i Dopeys sadel.  
”Försök att fördela alla dina ägodelar så att du inte har packat ner fem kilo extra packning i den ena sadelväskan. Det kommer göra Dopey obalanserad och det kan bli farligt om ni tar er fram på ställen som Djävulsklyftan.”  
Djävulsklyftan är en smal väg, bara runt två meter, och sidorna sluttar spikrakt tjugo meter ned. Alex red den vägen varje gång hon skulle till stallet, men jag hade bara vågat promenera den tidigare.  
”Som första uppdrag”, sade Herman och höll fram en liten bunt med Jorvik Shillings åt mig, ”vill jag att du går till Caspers butik och köper proviant och en stor vattenhink. Och ett par rejäla arbetshandskar vore inte så dumt heller.” Han blinkade åt mig.  
”Ay ay, kapten”, skojade jag och skyndade mig mot butiken.  
Casper är också en Rider, men han är känd för att inte rida så värst bra. Han driver tillsammans med sina trillingsyskon Martin och Jameson och ett antal kusiner alla stallshoper runt hela Jorvik.  
”Så du har blivit en Höstryttare, va?” sade Casper, mer som ett påstående än en fråga, medan han sköt upp sina tjocka glasögon högre upp på näsan. ”Bara du inte stör mig då jag rider Gullan ute på fälten. Hon blir så nervös då hon ser andra hästar.”  
Först begrep jag inte alls vad han pratade om, men så insåg jag att han måste mena sitt fjordingsto Glorious, eller Gullan, som hon kallades.  
”Kör inte med henne, Casper. Gullan skulle inte ens vifta på ett öra om så en hjord skenande elefanter dök upp.”  
Linda hade dykt upp bakom mig. Casper muttrade något ohörbart och räckte hastigt fram sakerna jag bett om. Jag lade fram rätt antal mynt på disken och skyndade därifrån med mina varor.  
”Bry dig inte om honom”, sade Linda till mig då hon klättrade upp på höskullen där jag lagt mig en kvart senare. ”Casper hackar på alla nya. Martin är inte lika farlig, men han är ganska näsvis och lite… Fisförnäm. Jag har bara träffat Jameson någon gång, och han frågade mig om jag inte borde börja med kontaktlinser. Själv har han tjockare brillor än Martin.”  
Jag fnissade och lutade mig tillbaka i halmen.  
”Vad köpte du, Ely?”  
”Lite allt möjligt, faktiskt”, sade jag och satte mig upp igen. Jag sträckte mig mot ett hål längst in i höstacken och drog ut min fina ryggsäck, den som Herman gett mig. ”Mackor, lite olika drickor, hö i portioner till Dopey, en stor vattenhink, några morötter, ett par handskar, en ridhjälm, en keps och ett hästtäcke som kan användas som en filt.”  
”Wow! Hur fick du tag i så mycket pengar?”  
”Herman gav mig”, erkände jag. ”Men nu är det slut med välgörenhet. Jag ska jobba för vartenda shilling.”  
”Om några månader har du säkert ändrat dig”, skrattade Linda. ”Du kommer tröttna, lita på mig. Och det kostar med ridlektioner, särskilt uppe i Valedale – i vilket fall om du vill rida för Antlerson eller Charlotte.”  
”Vem är Antlerson? Och vem är Charlotte?”  
”Förlåt, jag glömde att du inte varit här så länge. Antlerson har en terrängbana utanför Valedale, och han är en jättebra ridlärare. Han kan vara lite sur, men han blir alltid jätteglad då han stöter på en lovande ryttare som kämpar på. Charlotte äger Valedales stall och är också en jättebra ridlärare, men hon är lite mesig. Hon pjoskar ganska mycket med hästarna, och det är väl anledningen till att Ray och Precious är som de är. De är två av hennes hästar, och de är helvilda.”  
Linda var helt inne i sin beskrivning, och jag försökte snappa upp allt jag hörde. Det skulle inte skada att rida för andra än Herman och Linda.


	8. En present från Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag har ett litet uppdrag till dig”, sade Linda då jag red fram till henne. ”Jag vill att du ska hitta en vän till mig. Han heter Thorsson och kan det mesta om skogen. Han kanske kan lära dig om vart du kan sova utan att behöva oroa dig för vargarna. Visst ja, du ska få den här på en gång!”

”Titta rakt fram, nästan ända upp i himlen! Högre! Det blir lättare att hålla balansen om du höjer blicken!”  
Jag hade aldrig koncentrerat mig så mycket förut. Dopey galopperade på som om han aldrig gjort något annat och studsade glatt över de femtio centimeter höga hindrena Linda byggt upp.  
”Bra! Öka galoppen och hoppa hindret närmast mig här.”  
Jag vred på huvudet och stirrade på hindret medan jag förde ut min vänstra hand åt sidan. Dopey slog bakut i farten och hoppade högt över hindret.  
”Räta upp dig! Dra upp hans huvud, annars kommer han bocka! Bra där, El!”  
Det kändes helt otroligt då jag bröt av till skritt. Jag började se mig själv som en riktig Ryttare vid det här laget.  
”Jag har ett litet uppdrag till dig”, sade Linda då jag red fram till henne. ”Jag vill att du ska hitta en vän till mig. Han heter Thorsson och kan det mesta om skogen. Han kanske kan lära dig om vart du kan sova utan att behöva oroa dig för vargarna. Visst ja, du ska få den här på en gång!”  
Linda höll fram en karta. Jag sträckte mig ner från Dopeys rygg för att få tag i den och granskade den in i minsta detalj. Det var en karta över Starplace, men bara en del av kartan var i färg.  
”Den svart-vita delen betyder att det är en annan Zon”, sade Linda och ställde sig på tå för att nå upp och peka. ”De blå prickarna”, fortsatte hon och pekade på en stor, mörkblå prick, ”betyder att du kan göra något där, som ett stalljobb eller en ridövning. Jag har fyllt i Jorviks stallsysslor och Hermans träning åt dig, för där är du alltid välkommen. Då du har klarat av att ta guldmedalj på alla ridövningar eller har pratat med stallföreståndaren i de andra stallen och fått tillstånd att jobba lägger du till det. De gula prickarna är ridövningar som du inte har fått guldmedalj i än. Som här!” Linda pekade på en liten ö utanför det som jag antog var Jorvik. ”Det här är ön vi är på just nu. Då du har klarat kraven jag har för att ge en Ryttare guldmedaljen får du göra en blå prick här. De rosa prickarna innebär att det är en sovplats. Thorsson kommer berätta mer. De orange prickarna visar var det växer morötter. Det är alltid bra att ha med sig morötter. De röda prickarna står för äpplen, de vita för rovor och de gröna står för allt gräs som du kan plocka åt Dopey.”  
”Toppen”, sade jag. ”Tack så hemskt mycket, Linda!”  
”Inga problem, alla Riders har en sådan karta. Då du kommer till Firgrove kan du kanske be Georgina att plasta in den – tro mig, det kommer behövas. Thorsson är här.” Linda visade mig en liten rosa prick inte alls långt ifrån Jorvik. ”Om du rider i en maklig takt är du där på en halvtimme. Hälsa från mig, så kommer han berätta allt.”


	9. Min grå häst Drop Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag hade inte ridit långt innan jag satt av och letade efter min vattenflaska i sadelväskorna, Det var en varm dag, och jag passade på att låta Dopey beta lite. Då jag letade i väskan efter en sockerbit åt honom kände jag istället ett papper. Jag drog upp det och läste igenom det.  
> Det visade sig vara Dopeys passpapper.

Tio minuter senare skrittade jag upp mot Jorvikstallet igen för att fylla på min vattenhink. Medan Dopey drack i djupa klunkar dök Herman upp. Efter ytterligare en kvart travade vi iväg, nu med en ny mobiltelefon i min ficka, sadelväskorna, ryggsäcken plus ett brev till Lisa, en jätteduktig tjej som mest rider galopp.  
Det kändes ovant att rida helt ensam, och jag bestämde mig för att rida förbi den omtalade byn Hillcrest på vägen för att jobba. Dessutom hade Herman bett mig att söka upp apotekaren Camilla Turnstone, som hade lovat att berätta mer om de ätliga växter Linda pratat om.  
”Jag måste verkligen få ihop lite pengar så att jag kan köpa en ny sadel åt dig”, suckade jag och lutade mig bakåt för att klappa Dopey på korset. Det kändes konstigt att prata med en häst, men det var ändå härligt på samma gång.  
Min stora plan just då var att jobba ihop pengar till en allroundsadel som skulle passa Dopey. För tillfället hade han en gammal lappad mankapsadel som var extremt obekväm att sitta i. Jag visste att jag skulle tillbringa större delen av min tid på hästryggen och jag ville inte rida barbacka. Jag litade inte helt på min skimmel.  
Jag hade inte ridit långt innan jag satt av och letade efter min vattenflaska i sadelväskorna, Det var en varm dag, och jag passade på att låta Dopey beta lite. Då jag letade i väskan efter en sockerbit åt honom kände jag istället ett papper. Jag drog upp det och läste igenom det.  
Det visade sig vara Dopeys passpapper. Hans riktiga namn var Drop Dead och han var fem år gammal. Trots att mina hästkunskaper inte var särskilt stora vid den tiden visste jag att fem år inte var särskilt gammalt. Jag började räkna i huvudet då jag tänkte på andra hästar jag kände. Concorde var nio, Meteor tolv och den busiga Tin-Can sju. Golden Eye, en av mina favorithästar, var femton. Hur gammal var Starshine? Elva? Lika bra att fråga Lisa.  
Ålder var visst ganska viktigt. Jag visste att man helst inte skulle rida in en häst innan den blivit tre år gammal, men jag visste också att man brukade rida in galopphästar då de var runt två. Men när kunde man köra in hästar? Jag påminde mig själv att fråga någon i Hillcrest. Man kunde aldrig veta för mycket, det brukade Herman alltid säga.  
Jag hittade också en laddare till min nya mobil och lovprisade tyst de högre makterna för min snälla farbror. Jag visste att det fanns bostäder för Ryttare i de större byarna, och där hade de bergsäkert eluttag.  
Då jag bestämde mig för att fortsätta färdades jag till fots. Jag hade dragit Dopeys tyglar över hans hals och ledde honom längs med vägen för att han skulle få lite vila.  
Linda hade haft rätt, det var inte långt till Thorsson. Han visade sig vara en liten tjock man med vita mustascher och ett buttert humör. Då jag förklarade att jag kom från Linda såg han märkbart gladare ut.  
”I alla sovplatser finns det två sovsäckar, tre filtar och elddon”, förklarade han med samma iver som hos en liten pojke som berättade om sin favoritleksak. ”Utanför varje koja finns en vattenho där du kan fylla på din vattenhink och det finns rinnande vatten i vissa sovplatser så att du kan fylla på dina egna vattenflaskor. Inne i varje koja finns också ett schema som du måste fylla i för varje natt du sovit där. Då kan du lätt se vilka andra Ryttare som är i närheten. Visst ja, det finns även benlindor och hösttäcken till hästarna. Storleken passar de flesta. Bakom alla kojor finns en liten fålla där hästen kan stå över natten, men om du är i varg-rika områden är det tryggast att låta hästen sova med dig inne i kojan – om du inte är tillsammans med en annan Ryttare. Våra vargar ger sig helst på ensamma hästar.”  
En timme senare skrittade jag iväg från Thorsson med huvudet fyllt av nya kunskaper. Jag hade lärt mig mycket, och nu kände jag att jag var redo för att sätta igång med min resa.


	10. Medicinkvinnan och min nya kompis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vid ett hus stod en skylt som visade upp orden: ”Apotekare Camilla Turnstone”, och jag började med att gå dit. Dopey band jag upp utanför huset innan jag gick in.

Var femte minut bytte jag gångart för att Dopey inte skulle bli för uttråkad. Vi växlade mellan skritt, trav och galopp och ibland gjorde vi halt och ryggade ett par steg innan vi satte igång igen. Jag började känna mig tryggare på Dopey, men jag var ändå glad då vi äntligen kom fram till Hillcrest.  
Hillcrest visade sig ligga högt uppe på ett berg, och eftersom jag inte ridit mycket i terräng var det lite av en utmaning att ta sig upp. Men det var utan tvekan värt mödan – Hillcrest hade ett stall som för tillfället inhyste ett tiotal hästar och ett antal boningshus med många ungdomar i min ålder.  
Vid ett hus stod en skylt som visade upp orden: ”Apotekare Camilla Turnstone”, och jag började med att gå dit. Dopey band jag upp utanför huset innan jag gick in.  
”Åh, du måste vara Hermans brorsdotter!” Innan jag ens hunnit knacka hade dörren slagits upp och en brunhårig kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern med ett par små glasögon som satt på sned stirrade på mig. Jag visste inte vad som var mest obehagligt, att hon granskade både mig och Dopey in i minsta detalj eller att hon skrev i ett gigantiskt anteckningsblock och med sina påsiga ögon och rufsiga, otvättade hår påminde om en galen professor.  
”Jo, det är jag”, sade jag då jag hämtat mig en aning. ”Jag heter Ely.”  
”Trevligt, trevligt, raring”, sade Camilla tankspritt och visade mig in. Huset var välmöblerat och gav ett intryck av att den inneboende var en person som gillade ordning och reda. Den raka motsatsen till Camilla.  
”Du får ursäkta att det är lite oreda”, sade Camilla lite skamset och visade mig in i det som jag antog var hennes arbetsrum. På skrivbordet, som stod mitt i rummet, var det nämligen en extrem oordning med papper överallt. En stor, randig katt lekte med två itubrutna bläckpennor på golvet, och bläcket hade färgat en stor del av golvet mörkblått. ”Jag har jobbat med en salva åt hästarna som ska vara med i Claymore-tävlingen, så att deras ben ska hålla sig lite bättre. Mina efterforskningar går inte så bra.” Hon sjönk ned i stolen bakom skrivbordet och jag satte mig osäkert på en trästol mittemot henne. ”Jag antar att Herman vill att jag ska lära dig om ätliga växter”, suckade hon, men jag avbröt henne innan hon hann börja föreläsa.  
”Ni ser ganska trött ut, och det är faktiskt sent”, sade jag. ”Jag kanske kan komma tillbaka i morgon istället? Jag skulle faktiskt behöva prata med stallföreståndaren om en stallplats till min häst.”  
Först utstrålade Camillas ansikte ren förvåning, men sedan såg hon nästan lättad ut.  
”Du har rätt, raring, jag skulle behöva min skönhetssömn. Du kan komma imorgon klockan halv elva. Du hittar ut själv?” Det sista var mer som en tillsägelse än en fråga.  
Jag reste mig upp. ”God kväll, miss Turnstone”, sade jag och gick ut ur huset.  
Väl därute stod till min stora förvåning en isabellfärgad ponny uppbunden intill Dopey. En tjej i min ålder med håret samlat i en lång, svart fläta höll på att sadla av den. Då jag kom fram tittade hon upp och ett stort leende spred sig på hennes ansikte.  
”Hej! Är skimmeln din?”  
”Inte direkt, han är min farbrors”, svarade jag. ”Men jag antar att han kan räknas som min nu. Jag blev en Höstryttare för en månad sedan.”  
”Är det sant? Välkommen i gänget! Jag brukar mest hålla till i Vinterzonen, men jag tröttnade på all snö och tog lite semester hit. Jag heter Gildred. Det räcker med Gilly. Det här är Poppy. Hon heter egentligen Lollipop, men jag tycker att det är lite av en tungvrickare. Hon är bäst i världen.” Gilly smekte sin ponny på halsen.  
Gilly var nästan huvudet kortare än mig, och jag avundades hennes lycka att kunna rida små nätta C-ponnyer som Poppy. Själv var jag så lång att jag som minst kunde rida maxade D-ponnyer. Dopey var 155 cm i manken.  
Det var första gången Gilly var i Hillcrest, precis som jag, och vi gick tillsammans till stallet. Fyra hästar stod inne i de öppna boxarna och de övriga sex stod ute i hagen. En kvinna med gul regnrock som såg ut att vara för stor för henne och med stripigt brunt hår uppsatt i en hög hästsvans visade sig vara stallets ägare.  
”Jag heter Monica”, sade kvinnan. ”Välkomna till Hillcreststallet! Jag antar att ni vill ha stallplats för natten?”  
”Jag hade tänkt stanna några dagar, om det är möjligt”, sade Gilly. ”Poppy tappade en sko då vi hoppade en terrängbana en liten bit härifrån. Jag har lett henne hela vägen hit, och jag tror att vi båda skulle behöva vila lite.”  
”Självklart, hon kan få stå inne i morgon. Vår hovslagare kan sko om henne någon gång vid lunchtid.”  
”Åh, vad bra! Tack så mycket!”  
”Jag ska iväg igen imorgon kväll”, sade jag. ”Camilla Turnstone ska berätta om sina växter för mig, sedan hade jag tänkt hälsa på Lisa och träna på hennes distansbana.”  
”Om du ska få hjälp av Camilla lär du få stanna mer än en natt, vännen”, sade Monica. ”Camilla är lite väl tankspridd, och det tar några dagar innan hon verkligen kommer till saken. Dessutom måste du säkert leta upp alla grässorter hon berättar om, och då måste du rida fram och tillbaka hela tiden. Nä, stanna här ett tag så får din kompis lite sällskap också.”


	11. Henny och lärlingen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi hade knappt hunnit titta igenom hela huset innan en ny tjej dök upp. Hon hade rött hår samlat i en hästsvans och hon var klädd i en gul ridoverall. Hon hade en gigantisk ryggsäck på ryggen och i famnen bar hon två stora sadelväskor.  
> ”Hej”, sade hon glatt. ”Kommer ni ifrån Vinterzonen? Jag har aldrig sett er här förut."

Dopey verkade stortrivas i sin box, och jag lämnade honom för natten för att tillsammans med Gilly gå till Ryttarnas bostad.  
”Bob, hovslagaren, kan verkligen sin sak”, sade Gilly till mig. ”Han verkar extremt duktig med hästarna, men har du en aning om vad han tar för en tappsko? 200 Star Coins!” Hon ruskade på huvudet. ”Jag har inte råd, och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag kan ju inte rida Poppy om hon bara har tre skor!”  
”Kan du inte jobba i stallet?” frågade jag. ”Jag vet inte riktigt hur Monica gör, men hemma på Jorvik sätter Herman upp lappar på anslagstavlan om något behöver göras. Jag har samlat ihop 600 Jorvik Shillings på det.”  
”600? Om jag jobbar i en vecka borde jag väl få ihop till Poppys sko!” Gilly var märkbart mycket gladare.  
Ryttarnas bostad var ett vitt litet hus med tre sovrum, alla med fyra sängar i varje. Vi hade knappt hunnit titta igenom hela huset innan en ny tjej dök upp.  
Hon hade rött hår samlat i en hästsvans och hon var klädd i en gul ridoverall. Hon hade en gigantisk ryggsäck på ryggen och i famnen bar hon två stora sadelväskor.  
”Hej”, sade hon glatt. ”Kommer ni ifrån Vinterzonen? Jag har aldrig sett er här förut.”  
”Jag kommer därifrån, från Cape Point”, sade Gilly glatt. ”Ely kommer från Jorvik och blev Ryttare för ett litet tag sen. Jag heter Gilly.”  
”Kul! Jag heter Henny. Min häst heter Stupefy. Han står i stallet just nu.”  
”Min häst heter Poppy”, sade Gilly ivrigt. ”Hon är Welsh Mountain, isabell och jättesöt.”  
”Åh, så det var du som var med i Dietrich med den där lilla gulliga ponnyn! Stupefy är inte så mycket för hoppning. Vi tävlar distans. Vad gör du och din häst?” Det sista sa hon vänd mot mig.  
”Jag tävlar faktiskt inte”, svarade jag. ”Min häst är en Irish Draught som heter Dopey, och han är jättesnäll. Jag hade faktiskt aldrig ens suttit på en häst innan jag kom hit, och jag började rida för ungefär två månader sedan, då Dopey kom till Jorvik.”  
”Har du bara ridit i två månader? Men du kan ju nästan allt om hästar!” Gilly såg ut som ett stort frågetecken.  
”Hästar har alltid varit mina favoriter, så jag har lärt mig allt som är möjligt att lära sig”, erkände jag. ”Men det är helt annorlunda att verkligen göra det. Det är tusen gånger bättre!”  
Vi tre delade på ett av rummen och pratade större delen av kvällen. Både Gilly och Henny var jättetrevliga, och de berättade massor om hur det var att vara Ryttare.  
”Vi måste rida på uppdrag tillsammans någon gång”, sade Henny nästa morgon då hon suttit upp på sin Lusitanohingst. Stupefys fullständiga namn var Era Stupendo, och han var extremt vacker med sin ljust gulbruna hårrem och långa, svarta man.  
”Absolut”, sade jag. ”Men det lär dröja – först ska jag samla så många medaljer jag kan.”  
”Det låter som en bra plan”, sade Henny. ”Jag har de flesta medaljer som går att få tag på här nere, men min finaste merit är tolfteplatsen från Claymore förra året.”  
”Duktigt”, sade Gilly. ”Poppy är lite för liten för den där hårda terrängen. Vi håller oss till banhoppning istället.”  
Fem minuter senare skrittade Henny iväg med Stupefy och det var dags för mig att prata med Camilla igen. Denna dag hade Camilla tydligen ansträngt sig för att få lite ordning på sitt utseende, för hon hade en kritvit labbrock på sig och hennes hår var nu välborstat och prydligt. Jag hade en känsla av att det här skulle bli som att komma tillbaka till skolan i stan.


	12. Gilly fortsätter sin resa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Då jag varit i Hillcrest i precis sju dagar var det dags för Gilly att dra sig vidare.  
>  ”Jag ska till Linda”, berättade hon för mig. ”Jag vet att hon sällan låter någon hoppa högre än 60 centimeters-banor, men jag tror att jag skulle behöva träna lite på sånt. Poppy springer ganska mycket innan hindrena.” Gilly gjorde en grimas. ”Det är så tråkigt att nöta sand på ridbanan! Dressyr är inte min starka sida. Inte Poppys heller för den delen, hon brukar bocka av mig då hon fattar att det är skänkelvikning eller något sånt på gång.”

Jag stannade i Hillcrest i en hel vecka. Varje dag pluggade jag på om nya grässorter som Camilla berättade om och på kvällen jobbade jag i stallet för att få ihop pengar till stallhyran. På fjärde dagen hade jag till min stora glädje fått ihop tillräckligt mycket pengar till en ny sadel, och jag provade med Gillys hjälp ut en ny, jättefin allroundsadel som passade perfekt på Dopey.  
”Den kan vara lite hård den första veckan, men om du rider större delen av dagarna kommer den snart mjuka upp sig”, sade Gilly. ”Åh, jag skulle vilja ha en riktig hoppsadel åt Pops, men alla pengar går åt till stallhyra och mat. Jag antar att jag får börja jobba lite mer – jag kan ju erkänna att jag är lite lat vid tillfällen.”  
Visst var Gilly inte den mest aktiva person jag kände, och jag visste att hon hellre skrittade ut och slappade på långa tyglar i skogen än tränade lydighetsövningar med Poppy (och det var troligen den största anledningen till att Poppy var så extremt busig), men hon var en jättebra kompis.  
Då jag varit i Hillcrest i precis sju dagar var det dags för Gilly att dra sig vidare.  
”Jag ska till Linda”, berättade hon för mig. ”Jag vet att hon sällan låter någon hoppa högre än 60 centimeters-banor, men jag tror att jag skulle behöva träna lite på sånt. Poppy springer ganska mycket innan hindrena.” Gilly gjorde en grimas. ”Det är så tråkigt att nöta sand på ridbanan! Dressyr är inte min starka sida. Inte Poppys heller för den delen, hon brukar bocka av mig då hon fattar att det är skänkelvikning eller något sånt på gång.”  
”Du kan låta Anne prova henne”, föreslog jag. ”Du vet, hon som äger Concorde! Hon har ridit Dopey och gett mig massor av tips, om hon är där kanske hon kan hjälpa dig med Poppy.”  
Gilly sken upp.  
”Vilken bra idé! Jag har hört att Anne är jätteduktig! Linda kanske också kan prova henne?” Gillys ansikte fick ett fundersamt uttryck innan hon flinade mot mig. ”Det var jättekul att träffa dig, Ely. Hoppas att vi ses snart igen!”  
”Absolut”, svarade jag och såg sedan efter henne då hon travade iväg på Poppy. Då de kom mot nedförsbacken bockade Poppy och började galoppera. Jag hörde att Gilly skrattade åt hennes lilla krumbukt – och sedan var de borta.  
Jag gick till stallet och gosade lite med Dopey. Han var på lite dåligt humör eftersom jag inte haft tid att rida honom på två dagar, men nu skulle vi iväg. Jag hade handlat proviant i stallshopen samma morgon och hade packat alla mina saker.  
”Synd att du och Gilly skulle iväg samtidigt”, suckade Monica då jag sadlade Dopey. ”Det gjorde underverk för min rygg då ni två mockade i en vecka.”  
”Jag kommer nog snart tillbaka”, sade jag glatt. ”Nu måste vi iväg till Lisa. Tanken var att jag skulle dit för flera dagar sedan, och hon väntar mig säkert.”  
Dopey taktade runt då jag kommit upp på hans rygg och då jag skänklade försiktigt kastade han sig fram i full galopp. Jag lyckades snabbt lugna ner honom och skrittade på en liten volt tills han hade taggat ner så att vi kunde fortsätta nedför berget.  
Med hjälp av Lindas karta hittade jag utan problem, och snart såg jag kvarnen jag visste att Lisa brukade hålla till vid. Och mycket riktigt, då vi kommit lite längre fram hörde jag en hög gnäggning.  
Lisa stod på knä och lindade benen på ett litet nätt sto. Hennes korta, röda hår spretade åt alla håll och redan på håll kunde jag se att hennes ridväst var extremt lappad. Hennes älsklingshäst Starshine, som betade en bit därifrån, höjde huvudet och gnäggade då han märkte Dopey.  
”Oj, hej!” Lisa vände sig om och reste sig upp.  
”Hej Lisa!” Jag hoppade ner från Dopeys rygg, och min vallack släpade genast iväg med mig till Starshine, som visade tänderna.  
”Starshine!” Hingsten ryggade undan så fort som han hörde Lisas irriterade röst, och fortsatte beta efter bara några sekunder.  
Jag släppte Dopey lös och de tre hästarna betade helt i det fria medan jag och Lisa pratade.  
”Har du köpt en ny häst?” frågade jag och tittade efter det lilla stoet. Trots att Starshine var hingst så verkade han otroligt nog inte det minsta intresserad av henne.  
”Ja och nej, jag hyr henne. Men jag ska troligen köpa henne och börja rida distans. Har du en aning om hur kul det är? Det är en sak att tävla galopp med Starshine, men distans är som… hur ska jag säga? Man ska klara av en distans så fort som möjligt, men hästen får inte vara halt eller ha några större skador då man kommer i mål. Under de längsta tävlingarna är man ute i flera timmar åt gången. Starshine passar bäst för korta distanser, så det är därför jag lånade Amie. Hennes riktiga namn är Miss American Pie, och hon är åtta år gammal. Hon är inte så himla skolad, så jag har mest hoppat och tränat markarbete nu de här veckorna jag har haft henne.”  
”Hon är jättefin”, sade jag och granskade Amies gulsvarta hårrem. Hon påminde lite om Hennys Stupefy.  
”Snäll är hon också”, log Lisa. ”Hon kommer bli en jättebra Höstponny. Men jag ska nog låna ut henne till en annan Ryttare om jag köper henne. Jag har ju redan Starshine, och man överger ju inte sin bästa vän.”


	13. Longering och dressyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi blev inte färdiga förrän fram mot lunchdags, och då hade Dopey tappat intresset för all god mat. Han var på lekhumör och bockade vilt då Lisa prövade på att longera honom. Longering var något helt nytt för mig, men jag lärde mig snabbt grundprincipen. Jag höll i en lång lina som satt fast i Dopeys bettring och Dopey skulle röra sig i en stor cirkel runt om mig. Jag fick också använda en lång longerpiska för att han inte skulle vika in mot mig.

Lisa visade mig runt distansbanan till häst, hon red Starshine och jag red Amie. Det kändes konstigt att rida en annan häst än Dopey, trots att jag provat Poppy en kort stund uppe i Hillcrest.  
Amie var underbar att rida. Hon var mjuk och känslig och lyssnade på minsta lilla kommando. Mot slutet av banan såg jag att hon krökte på nacken och höll huvudet lite lägre än jag var van vid. Då vi kom upp till målgången vände sig Lisa om i sadeln och tittade förvånat på Amie.  
”Skritta fram till Dopey och tillbaka”, sade hon då hon gjort halt en liten bit ifrån mig. Jag gjorde som hon ville, och då jag vände om igen skrattade Lisa högt.  
”Hur länge har du ridit sa du?”  
”Två månader, hurså?”  
”Du har så fina händer! Sitter bra gör du också. Amie sänker sig så snyggt, du skulle bara se. Hon är lite omusklad fortfarande, men hon blir bättre. Hon jobbar bra med bakbenen nu också, och hon gillar att lata sig.”  
Gjorde hon allt det där för att jag hade ”fina händer”? Uppenbarligen gillade Lisa min ridstil.  
”Du har visst något särskilt med hästar”, log Lisa. ”Vet du, vad sägs om att sadla Dopey och köra igenom min bana nån gång?”  
Dopey tyckte att gräset var alltför gott och det dröjde innan vi lyckades fånga in honom. Då var det istället till att rykta; min skimmel hade rullat sig i en stor sandhög och var väldigt nöjd med sig själv.  
Jag och Lisa hjälptes åt att rykta Dopey, vilket var lite av en utmaning. Dopey hade nämligen slitit sönder sin grimma uppe i Hillcrest, och eftersom han gick i en sådan liten hage och jag föredrog att leda honom i träns hade jag glömt att köpa en ny. Nu gick vallacken runt medan vi hängde efter så gott vi kunde och försökte stoppa honom.  
”Har inte du en grimma som jag kan få låna?” pustade jag fram efter en kvart.  
”Starshine har ingen och Amies är för liten”, svarade Lisa och grabbade tag i Dopeys pannlugg för att hindra honom att trava iväg. ”Men jag har kanske ett rep med mig, vänta lite!”  
Vi blev inte färdiga förrän fram mot lunchdags, och då hade Dopey tappat intresset för all god mat. Han var på lekhumör och bockade vilt då Lisa prövade på att longera honom. Longering var något helt nytt för mig, men jag lärde mig snabbt grundprincipen. Jag höll i en lång lina som satt fast i Dopeys bettring och Dopey skulle röra sig i en stor cirkel runt om mig. Jag fick också använda en lång longerpiska för att han inte skulle vika in mot mig.  
”Det här är en jättebra övning att köra innan ridpasset om hästen är lite väl pigg”, sade Lisa då hon tagit över linan igen och höll i för allt hon var värd. Dopey busade runt och testade oss till det yttersta. ”Då gör den av med lite energi och det är inte lika stor risk att trilla av.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Värt att tillägga för den som inte är hästvan är att "fina händer" betyder att man håller händerna stilla och har en mjuk kontakt till bettet i hästens mun - det handlar alltså inte om att de är fysiskt snygga.


	14. Stjärnans gåva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Du klarar honom bra. Han gillar inte då någon annan än jag - jag menar, han brukar inte lita på andra ryttare.”  
>  ”Skojar du? Jag gör ingenting, jag åker häst istället för att rida! Det är knappt att jag klarar av Dopey ibland.”  
>  ”Jag menar inte riktigt så, alltså… Starshine är lite speciell. Han brukar inte låta någon annan än mig rida honom.”

Det blev ingen genomgång av banan med Dopey den dagen. Han var helt slut efter att ha busat av sig och vi släppte honom igen. Den här gången satte vi upp en hage gjord av tjocka pinnar nedstuckna i marken och Lisas rep.  
”Jag har alltid mina hästar lösa”, sade Lisa. ”Särskilt på natten tycker jag att det är viktigt. Det finns vargar här runt, och båda hästarna får inte plats inne i någon av kojorna om jag också ska sova där. Om de är fria kan de fly istället för att bli inträngda i ett hörn av någon hage.”  
”Är du inte rädd för att vargarna ska ta dem ändå?” frågade jag.  
”Jo, det är jag. Men Starshine är extremt snabb och Amie är hemskt vaktande i det fria, så hon skulle sparka iväg dem. Man kan inte tro det, men Jorviks vargar är extremt fega.”  
Jag skrattade.  
”Man kan inte tro att Amie kan göra något sånt! Hon är så snäll och go.”  
Jag tittade på den lilla borken. Hon var extremt gullig nu då hon låg helt utsträckt på marken och njöt av höstsolen.  
Medan Dopey betade sadlade vi de andra två hästarna och hade kapplöpning. Till min stora glädje fick jag rida Starshine, och det var helt otroligt att rida en sådan snabb häst. Jag kände tydligt att han inte litade på mig i början, men efter ett par minuter började han slappna av.  
”Kom igen, vi galopperar en bit”, hojtade Lisa framför mig och plötsligt dundrade Amie iväg i full fart. Starshine var inte sen att hänga på, och trots att Lisa fått ett stort försprång hann vi snabbt ikapp henne.  
Starshine hade ett extremt mäktigt språng och jag fick linda in mina händer i hans blåa man för att hålla mig kvar. Han rörde sig så snabbt att jag knappt hann se vart vi red, men han var otroligt säker på foten och kunde vägarna långt mycket bättre än jag.  
”Han är helt otrolig”, flämtade jag då Lisa kom travandes efter oss en bra bit längre fram, där jag skrittade av Starshine på en liten volt för att han skulle varva ner. Mitt hjärta dunkade häftigt i bröstet och jag hade nog aldrig haft en sådan adrenalinkick.  
”Han är bäst”, log Lisa och betraktade sin hingst.  
Hästarna var andfådda efter galoppen, som varat i en och en halv kilometer, och på tillbakavägen varvade vi skritt och trav. Amie var inte riktigt musklad för terrängen och hade lite svårt att hänga med efter ett tag. Vi hoppade av hästarna och ledde dem sista biten, vilket båda två verkade glada över. Starshine var starkare än jag var van vid med Dopey och jag hängde efter honom i tyglarna som en tumvante då han ivrigt taktade iväg. Lisa skrattade bara.  
”Du klarar honom bra. Han gillar inte då någon annan än jag - jag menar, han brukar inte lita på andra ryttare.”  
”Skojar du? Jag gör ingenting, jag åker häst istället för att rida! Det är knappt att jag klarar av Dopey ibland.”  
”Jag menar inte riktigt så, alltså… Starshine är lite speciell. Han brukar inte låta någon annan än mig rida honom.”  
Jag begrep inte vad hon menade med det, men med tanke på hennes pressade ansiktsuttryck lät jag bli att fråga.


	15. Min första medalj!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla som ansvarar för en ridövning i Jorvik delar ut brons-, silver- och guldmedaljer. För att komma upp en nivå och ta nästa medalj behöver man kämpa. Kraven blir svårare att klara av och det kan ta år av träning innan man är redo att ens försöka sig på medalj.

Då jag red distansbanan med Dopey nästa dag upptäckte jag snabbt att det inte var min grej. Jag kunde inte riktigt se lockelsen i Jorviks distansritt, att bara galoppera i full fart ute i terrängen från start till mål i två minuter. Nä, då höll jag mig hellre till långa skogsritter och vändor ute på en galoppbana.  
Alla som ansvarar för en ridövning i Jorvik delar ut brons-, silver- och guldmedaljer. För att komma upp en nivå och ta nästa medalj behöver man kämpa. Kraven blir svårare att klara av och det kan ta år av träning innan man är redo att ens försöka sig på medalj.  
”Jag tror att du är redo för brons”, sade Lisa då vi kom tillbaka efter några minuter. ”Det är lika bra att köra igenom så mycket som möjligt nu då han ändå är på bra humör.”  
Det stämde, Dopey var på extremt bra humör. Han hade inte försökt busa en enda gång då vi varit ute nu, och han höll huvudet högt och klippte med öronen. Han skrapade envist med en framhov i marken, ivrig att få springa mer. Istället gav jag honom hjälperna för ryggning, och han backade fem steg innan vi skrittade framåt igen. Det var ett tips jag fått av Anne, för att han inte skulle få ovanan att för jämnan skrapa med hoven. Han kom lätt på andra tankar och trodde att vi snart skulle iväg igen.  
”Okej”, sade jag efter att ha tänkt efter lite. ”Vi kör en gång till, så ser vi hur trött han blir.”  
”Bra. Du ska ta dig runt banan på tre minuter blankt. Du får pressa på lite, han kanske blir trött mot slutet. Ni måste båda prestera ert bästa.”  
”Inga problem, Dopey är fulladdad”, skrattade jag och ställde upp i startboxen.  
”Gör dig redo!” Lisa stod beredd med ett stoppur i handen. ”Tre, två, ett… RID!”  
Dopey förstod själv vad signalen betydde och kastade sig framåt i full fart. Jag satt väldigt obalanserat i de första stegen eftersom jag tappat rytmen helt, men snart hade jag kontroll igen och vi galopperade runt hela banan i flygande fläng, med ändå relativt prydliga galoppombyten i varje sväng.  
Jag var kanske inte så förtjust i distans, men Dopey älskade det. Han kunde inte låta bli att bocka ordentligt av glädje då vi spurtade uppför sista backen och rusade över mållinjen.  
”En och femtiotvå”, hojtade Lisa efter oss (Dopey hade ingen lust att sakta av och vi hann komma ytterligare femtio meter innan jag fick stopp på honom).  
”Är det en bra tid?” ropade jag tillbaka då vi kom travandes igen.  
”Bra tid? Du får guldmedaljen på stubben!”  
Jag bröt av till skritt och gjorde halt. Dopey var väldigt svettig nu, så jag gled av och började leda runt honom för att hjälpa honom att varva ner. Starshine hängde på och traskade snällt efter oss som om han också just hade sprungit.  
”Jag tycker att du är jätteduktig”, sade Lisa. ”Vet du, jag vill faktiskt att du rider tillbaka till Jorvik imorgon och tränar för Linda igen. Du är redo att ta medaljer hos henne också.”


	16. På väg hem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”JAHOO”, vrålade Alex framför mig, och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt. Alex visste verkligen hur man fick mig på bättre humör.

Jag hade börjat vänja mig vid att sova ute i kojor, men det kändes härligt att veta att jag var på väg hem igen. Jag hade varit borta i lite mer än en vecka och hade redan hemlängtan!  
Dopey var på lite sämre humör, han kändes irriterad och jag började undra om han höll på att bli sjuk. Jag visste att det inte var särskilt bra då hästarnas temperament växlade så mycket som hans gjorde.  
”Ely! Hej!”  
Ett ögonblick trodde jag nästan att det var Gilly som skrek efter mig, men då jag vände mig om kom Alex i full galopp på sin Tin-Can.  
”Tjena”, flinade hon då hon bromsade in intill mig. ”Gick det bra på Hillcrest?”  
”Jättebra”, svarade jag.  
”Jag ser det, du har en ny sadel”, konstaterade Alex. ”Var gjorde du av den gamla?”  
”Monica köpte den för 50 Star Coins och skulle prova om den passade hennes Hackney, du vet, den där nya hon köpt.”  
”Visst ja, han skulle nog kunna ha den.”  
Vi skrittade sida vid sida och pratade om allt möjligt innan jag frågade om Gilly.  
”Du missade henne precis, hon stack iväg från min terrängbana till Scarecrow Hill för bara någon timme sen”, sade Alex och grävde in sin ena hand i Tin-Cans lurviga man. Hingsten frustade till och tog några snabba steg åt sidan.  
”Han är lite larvig för att Poppy inte hänger efter oss längre”, suckade Alex och till min stora förvåning släppte hon tyglarna. Tin-Can skrittade lite lugnare och gick upp jämsides med mig och Dopey. ”Gilly är en sån person som man inte kan låta bli att tycka om. Det var kul att ha lite sällskap på dagarna.”  
”Ja, hon är jättetrevlig”, sade jag och kortade tyglarna då Dopey taktade förbi en sten som han fått för sig var extremt läskig.  
Jag kastade en blick mot Alex, som satt lugnt tillbakalutad i sadeln. Tin-Cans tyglar hängde och dinglade, men ändå verkade Alex ha full kontroll. Tin-Can gjorde ändå precis som hon ville, det var som om de läste varandras tankar!  
Tänk om man hade en sån kontakt med sin häst. Jag stirrade ner i Dopeys man. Det skulle nog inte kunna hända med honom. Hur mycket jag än älskade min skimmel så kände jag mig inte trygg med honom. Visst kunde jag sitta kvar då han började bocka, men han kändes inte riktigt pålitlig.  
”Hallå? Els, jag snackar med dig! Kom igen, vi kör ikapp hem!” Alex försvann i ett moln av sand och jord, och Dopey var inte sen att haka på.  
”JAHOO”, vrålade Alex framför mig, och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt. Alex visste verkligen hur man fick mig på bättre humör.


	17. En pärla i en höstack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag tänkte att du ska få rida Image.”  
> ”Aj då.”

Herman blev jätteglad över att se mig igen och ville att jag skulle stanna i stallet en dag innan jag fortsatte med medaljerna.  
”Lisa ringde mig imorse”, sade han glatt då han ledde in en av lektionshästarna i stallet. ”Hon sa att du är en av de duktigaste Ryttarna hon sett. Så jag tänkte att du skulle få lite av en utmaning.”  
”Utmaning?” upprepade jag. Jag var stel efter att ha ridit hela dagarna och för att vara ärlig var det sista jag ville just då att rida lektion.  
”Japp”, sade Herman och såg så glad ut att jag skämdes över min lata tanke. ”Jag tänkte att du ska få rida Image.”  
”Aj då.”  
Image är en brun nittonåring av en ras som kallas Rysk Häst. Hon heter egentligen Imagine, och visst är det svårt att föreställa sig att en häst i den åldern kan vara så stirrig. Jag hade bara sett riktigt duktiga ryttare rida henne innan, och de hade alla haft problem. Herman kan visserligen göra precis vad som helst med henne utan att hon flippar ur, men efter en bilolycka för en massa år sedan kan Herman inte rida med sin dåliga rygg.  
”Du klarar det”, sade Herman glatt. ”Image är jättesnäll. Du måste bara hitta pärlan i henne.”  
”Visst, pärlan. Lätt som en plätt”, svarade jag stelt.  
Herman flinade glatt och lunkade iväg medan han visslade högt och falskt för sig själv.  
Jag lutade mig mot Images boxdörr med ett stön, och hoppade några sekunder senare därifrån med ett tjut av smärta.  
”Pärlan” hade smugit fram och kört tänderna i min högra axel.


	18. Images utmaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Är du klar?” Herman kom in i stallet med fjädrande steg.  
>  Stackare, tänkte jag, nu förväntar han sig underverk och jag kommer flyga som en lovikkavante.

Det var en strid om vem som var bossen redan i boxen. Jag hade bundit upp Image, men hon hoppade ändå runt och gjorde mitt arbete extremt svårt.  
”Jag tycker att du är modig som gick med på det där. Hon är jättesvår, enligt mig i varje fall.”  
Till min stora förvåning var det ett bekant ansikte.  
”Henny! Vad gör du här? Jag trodde att du skulle till Firgrove?”  
Visst var det Henny! Och bredvid henne stod hennes vackra Stupefy.  
”Jag var bara där en dag, sedan tänkte jag på att jag inte har varit här vid Jorvikstallet på flera månader. Så, jag bestämde mig för att kolla läget och se dig rida! Lisa skickade ett SMS och sa att du rider Amie jättebra.”  
”Har du hunnit vara hos Lisa också?” frågade jag förvirrat och röt till åt Image då hon bet efter mig. Jag kanske var lite mesig med tillsägelser, men jag tänkte inte slå henne. Hon var nervig så att det räckte.  
”Nej, har hon inte sagt det? Det är mig hon hyr Amie av!”  
”Va? Är hon din?”  
”Ja, min mamma har fött upp henne. Hennes mamma är vår familjs gamla tävlingssto och Stupefy är pappan.”  
”Jag tyckte väl att hon påminde om Stupefy”, sade jag nu då jag äntligen förstod sammanhanget.  
Henny var duktig med hästar, men hon erkände ändå att hon var så gott som rädd för Image och höll sig på avstånd.  
”Hon känns läskig”, sade hon och rös till. ”Det är något med henne som jag inte riktigt kan sätta fingret på… Usch, nä, jag håller mig till min Stupefy.”  
Stupefy var allt annat än vild. Henny hade visserligen berättat att han var lite lat, men han älskade att tävla och att busa ute i skogen. Jag gissade att det helt enkelt var så att Hennys nerver hindrade henne från att rida lite mer tittiga hästar, och en trygg häst som Stupefy passade henne perfekt.  
”Är du klar?” Herman kom in i stallet med fjädrande steg.  
Stackare, tänkte jag, nu förväntar han sig underverk och jag kommer flyga som en lovikkavante.  
”Skynda dig på nu, jag har lektion om en och en halv timme. Det kan ta tid att få henne att lita på dig.”  
Då jag kämpade för att få stopp på Image ute på ridbanan kände jag hur det bultade i axeln hon huggit mig i. Det hade blivit ett fult sår efter hennes tänder, men jag tänkte inte ge upp. Jag började bli irriterad över hennes ovilja att samarbeta och tänkte inte låta ett grinigt litet sto bestämma över mig.  
På något sätt kom jag upp utan att få mig en spark, men det var då rodeon började. Image skenade runt och gjorde allt för att jag skulle trilla av; bockade, stegrade sig, gjorde någon slags konstig capriole och kastade sig tvärt åt olika håll.  
Tack gode gud för hennes man! Dagen till ära hade en stalltjej ställt sig och flätat den långa manen, och flätorna gav mig ett handtag (och det bokstavligen). Jag trädde en arm genom tyglarna för att de inte skulle åka över hennes hals och lindade in mina händer i Images tjocka flätor. Visst var det väldigt nära några gånger, men jag satt envist kvar och vägrade att ge upp. Någon gång under hennes tionde vända i paddocken hann jag se en glimt av Hennys ansikte; hon gapade av förvåning.  
Jag vet inte hur lång tid det tog innan hon slutade. Hon bara stannade mitt på spåret, drypande av svett och darrandes av ansträngningen.  
”Herregud”, mumlade jag och grep tag i tyglarna. Jag kände mig helt spyfärdig och ville helst av allt bara stupa i säng.  
”Bra gjort”, hojtade Herman. Jag kände mig genast upplivad, hans röst var fylld av stolthet. ”Jättebra. Ta tyglarna och skritta ett varv. Hon kom ut för att få en lektion och det är vad hon ska få. Ställ upp på medellinjen då du kommer tillbaka till den här långsidan.”  
Jag gjorde som han ville, men det kändes hemskt att rida den helt knäckta hästen.  
Då jag ställt upp på medellinjen och gjort halt hörde jag till min förvåning applåder. Då jag tittade upp såg jag till min stora skräck att massvis av stalltjejer samlats och tittat på rodeon. Jag stirrade ner i Images man och kände hur rodnaden spred sig i mitt ansikte. Fanken också, jag ville nästan börja stortjuta.  
”Du var jätteduktig!” Henny hade dykt upp och grep tag i Images tyglar. ”Hoppa av du, jag tar hand om henne. Hon är för trött för att bråka.”  
Jag gled ner på marken och kände hur benen vek sig under mig. Jag grabbade tag i sadeln för att hålla mig uppe och kände hur yrseln spred sig i huvudet.  
”Helt otroligt”, hörde jag en bekant röst säga då jag släpade mig ut ur paddocken, men jag kunde inte koppla ihop vem det var. ”Ingen har suttit kvar på Image under hennes rodeouppvisningar! Möjligtvis Herman, men det…”  
”Ge dig, Alex, hon är ju sjuk”, sade en annan röst irriterat. ”Ely, du behöver vila lite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images flätor i manen är en hänvisning till att den Ryska Hästen i Jorvikstallet i Höstryttaren är knoppad. Om det har undgått någon är alla hästar i detta verk hästar som faktiskt går att köpa i spelet!


	19. Image ger efter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Du ska upp igen”, sade Herman bestämt då han gick förbi mig och Linda. ”Hämta sadeln, Linda, så ska vi se hur hon är idag.”  
>  Fy farao, jag hade gett mycket för att slippa. Men snart var jag upp på den beniga ryggen igen, och jag förväntade mig att få en ny rodeorunda.

Jag var inte igång igen förrän nästa dag, då jag sovit i nästan tio timmar.  
”Du är lite överansträngd, skulle jag tro”, sade Linda då hon dök upp vid tiotiden. ”Det händer ofta med nya Ryttare. Det är stor press, och Image är en riktig problemhäst. Du hade tur som inte bröt något.”  
”Tur ja”, sade jag dystert och betraktade Image. Hon hade fått tillbaka sin gnista och vägrade ta ett enda skrittsteg då hon leddes från sin hage av Herman. Nä, gamla damen travade vid hans sida med en vild glimt i ögonen.  
”Du ska upp igen”, sade Herman bestämt då han gick förbi mig och Linda. ”Hämta sadeln, Linda, så ska vi se hur hon är idag.”  
Fy farao, jag hade gett mycket för att slippa. Men snart var jag upp på den beniga ryggen igen, och jag förväntade mig att få en ny rodeorunda.  
Men nej, Image stod helt stilla.  
”Skritt, långa tyglar”, hojtade Herman och lutade sig mot staketet.  
Otroligt nog, då jag försiktigt skänklade, började Image skritta lugnt. Det värsta som hände var att hon travade iväg några steg då en hund skällde vid grindarna, men annars skötte hon sig som en ängel.  
”Finfint, det här går ju jättebra”, sade Herman med ett brett leende. ”Byt varv och gör tre serpentiner över medellinjen.”  
Image maskade lite, men jag märkte snabbt att hon var väldigt känslig. Hon verkade veta om allt jag skulle göra innan jag ens gjorde det.  
”Hon har verkligen fått respekt för dig”, sade Herman allvarligt då han instruerade mig att göra halt en liten stund senare. ”Hon har inte varit så avslappnad sedan jag red henne senast, och det var tretton år sedan nu.”  
Jag kände en värme inom mig, en stolt värme. Självförtroendet jag byggt upp under den korta tiden jag varit på Jorvik växte sig större. Jag hade klarat av att hitta pärlan i Image.  
Galopp, Galopp, Galopp… Attans, där bröt hon av. Jag bromsade på yttertygeln och gjorde en ny fattning. Fel galopp. Bryt på innertygeln. Ny fattning.  
Image hade lite svårt att balansera sig i vänster galopp. De senaste tio åren hade ingen kunnat rida henne tillräckligt bra för att kunna jobba henne rätt i galoppen, vilket hade lett till hennes dåliga balans. Höger galopp hade hon däremot lättare för.  
Korsgalopp blev det en massa gånger också. Men då jag satt av en timme senare kände jag mig riktigt stolt över mig själv. Jag hade lärt mig jättemycket, och Image hade lärt sig att lita på ytterligare en människa.  
”Linda, skulle inte jag kunna komma förbi hos dig imorgon?” frågade jag Linda då jag sadlade av. I boxen gillade Image fortfarande inte sällskap, och hon höll öronen hårt bakåtslickade.  
”Visst”, svarade Linda, ”jag hade tänkt fråga dig själv. Jag tänkte att du skulle prova Meteor, jag tror att då skulle behöva hoppa med någon annan än Dopey.”  
Rida Meteor? Jösses, det här blev bara bättre och bättre!


	20. Något är på tok med Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag bröt av till trav och förberedde skritt då Meteor plötsligt skyggade kraftigt. Jag var inte alls med på noterna och flög iväg i ultraspeed.

Wow, vilken vecka det blev! Jag fick leda en avancerad ridgrupp på uteritt en kväll och fick rida en massa olika hästar. En ny favorit blev ett sjuårigt svart sto vid namn Mary. Jag red henne ofta och trots att jag trillade av mycket på henne kunde jag inte låta bli att tycka om det känsliga stoet.  
Jag hade ridit Image mer också, och tränade henne på mångsidiga sätt. Det var tydligen bara jag som kunde handskas med henne på hennes rygg, de flesta andra hade fortfarande problem. Herman hade rätt; det handlade om ren respekt. Hon hade fattat att jag var flockledaren då jag satt på hennes rygg.  
Dopey hade fått vila. Hans kraftiga humörsvängningar oroade Barbara, veterinären på Jorvik, och hon tyckta att min vallack skulle få en veckas vila i hagen. Jag hade ridit honom en gång sedan jag kom till Jorvik igen, då jag av någon anledning gått med på att leka Följa John med Alex och hoppat över alla möjliga hoppbara hinder och staket runt hela stallet. Jag hade även kommit över staketet till paddocken, som var hela en och tio högt!  
Men Meteor var det största. Jag hade aldrig haft en sådan härlig känsla, inte ens då jag red Starshine! Han lyssnade på varenda vink, ivrig över att få hoppa. 90 cm kom vi över, och den andra gången jag red honom lade Linda upp en hel hoppbana på en meter som vi tog oss runt utan problem.  
”Duktig pojke”, berömde jag och klappade Meteor på halsen då vi galopperade över bommen som markerade mållinjen.  
”Jättebra”, hojtade Linda. ”Jösses, vad fint han går! Helt otroligt! Och du ger så fin eftergift, man kunde tro att du ridit i åratal.”  
Jag bröt av till trav och förberedde skritt då Meteor plötsligt skyggade kraftigt. Jag var inte alls med på noterna och flög iväg i ultraspeed. Då jag kravlade mig upp på fötter hade Linda redan fångat in Haflingern.  
”Det är lugnt, han blev rädd för en hare bara. Du var jätteduktig innan han hoppade iväg.”  
Hare? Om det var något jag lärt mig så var det att det inte fanns en kanin ens en gång på tre kilometers avstånd. Och varför blev Linda så nervös bara för att jag trillade av? Det var väl lugnt, jag hade ju flugit runt trettio gånger tidigare (jag är inte rädd för att testa nya saker i min ridning, vilket antingen leder till att jag lär mig något nytt eller åker i backen) och skulle säkert bara få ett litet blåmärke.  
Men det var då jag lade märke till Meteor. Han hoppade nervöst åt alla möjliga håll och Linda kämpade för att hålla i honom medan hon försökte lugna honom på ett språk jag aldrig hört förut. Plötsligt kickade han bakut och stegrade sig, medan han gnäggade gällt. Linda snurrade runt och såg sig omkring som hon hade väntat sig att finna ett monster som skrämde hennes häst.  
”Vad är det som skrämmer honom?” frågade jag försiktigt.  
”Jag vet inte riktigt”, sade Linda, men jag fick genast en känsla av att hon ljög. Precis som med Alex och Lisa verkade det som om hon kunde kommunicera med sin hingst på ett sätt som ingen annan kan.  
”Linda!” Anne kom i full galopp på Concorde. Hon kom tydligen direkt från Jorvik, för hon såg inte ut att ha ridit långt. ”Du måste komma, jag tror att det är något som inte stämmer med…” Hon avbröt sig då hon fick syn på mig.  
”Det är lugnt, jag kommer”, sade Linda hastigt och lyckades ta sig upp på Meteors rygg. Hingsten lugnade sig genast då hans ägarinna tog tyglarna.  
”Alex och Lisa är redan vid Katjas six bar-bana”, sade Anne. ”Vi måste skynda oss!”  
”Det har hänt lite grejer, måste fixas”, sade Linda till mig. ”Vi får se om jag har kommit tillbaka innan du sticker igen, men jag vet inte hur länge jag är borta. Hälsa Herman från mig!”  
Sedan galopperade de båda iväg i full fart. Kvar stod jag, smutsig efter avfallet och med huvudet fullt av obesvarade frågor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katjas six-bar finns tillgänglig i VInterryttaren - och det finns en anledning till att Ödesryttarna här rider norrut. Ni som känner till terrängen i spelen kanske kan lista ut exakt vart de ska!


	21. Vi fortsätter resan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag hade tänkt försöka mig på att rida över Djävulsklyftan, och titta på Alex terrängbana. Ingen var ju där nu, så ingen kunde se mig om jag ville prova något litet hinder heller…

Då jag varit i Jorvik i en och en halv vecka sadlade jag Dopey igen. Hans humör hade inte förbättrats, men Barbara hade inte hittat några fel på honom och tyckte att han skulle behöva motionen (särskilt eftersom han ätit sig smockfull på gräs under den senaste veckan och blivit rätt tjock). Linda hade inte kommit tillbaka än, och jag kunde inte låt bli att undra vad som hänt. Varför hade de ridit iväg så fort? ”Någonting höll på att hända”, det var i varje fall vad Anne sagt.  
Nåja, jag tänkte inte mer på det då jag var redo att bege mig av. Jag hade tänkt försöka mig på att rida över Djävulsklyftan, och titta på Alex terrängbana. Ingen var ju där nu, så ingen kunde se mig om jag ville prova något litet hinder heller…  
Herman verkade lite ledsen över att jag skulle iväg igen, men han önskade mig lycka till och jag red iväg vid elvatiden en varm söndagsmorgon.  
Dopey var visserligen på lite dåligt humör, men framåtbjudningen var det inget fel på. Jag var tvungen att sitta av och leda honom över Djävulsklyftan, eftersom jag inte vågade låta honom galoppera där uppe. Han drog och kämpade för att få öka, men i slutändan vann jag dragkampen och han skrittade snällt efter mig.  
Efter Klyftan fick jag ta hjälp av Lindas karta för att hitta rätt. Jag plockade några äpplen åt Dopey och lät honom mumsa på dem medan jag granskade kartan. Om jag red lite mer norrut skulle jag hitta en stig som ledde direkt till terrängbanan, så jag hoppade upp igen och fortsatte.  
Och vilken bana! Jag travade den utan att hoppa hinderna för att lära mig den och upptäckte en massa hinder jag aldrig sett förut, däribland ett lutande plank. Och det där staketet uppbyggt som en oxer såg lite läskigt ut… Men Dopey ville hoppa!  
Vi började i mitten av banan och hoppade ett litet dike några gånger för att värma upp innan jag provade på planket. Det var första gången jag hoppade ensam, och trots att jag visste att man egentligen inte skulle hoppa utan sällskap kunde jag inte låta bli.  
Det var först då jag kom nära planket som jag insåg att det måste vara 130 cm högt. Jag hade aldrig hoppat så högt, och jag hade ingen aning om vad Dopey hoppat. Dessutom var det ju ett upphopp, och jag hade aldrig hoppat terränghinder heller.  
Det inbjudande hindret var för frestande. Jag fattade galopp och galopperade i jämn takt mot hindret. Dopey verkade inte riktigt säker, men då jag bestämt skänklade dök han framåt och kastade sig upp som en puma.  
”Härligt, Dopey”, tjöt jag och drev på honom. Jag räknade galoppsprång och svängde till höger. Ett litet hinder som såg ut som en bred krubba fylld med höbalar skulle dyka upp snart… Det var bara 40 cm, problemet med det var att hästarna kunde bli rädda av det konstiga utseendet. Men Dopey hade fått upp ångan och hoppade. Vi hoppade även diket som kom efter innan jag saktade av.  
”Duktig pojke”, sade jag och klappade om honom ordentligt.  
Nu då jag tänkte efter så kunde man ju hoppa så stabila hinder som upphoppet som ett nedhopp, och det var ju så bra underlag… Jag vände alltså Dopey och fattade galopp.  
Dopey hoppade utan problem, men jag gled fram över hans hals i landningen och då jag inte återfick balansen åkte jag i backen. Dopey stannade genast, och jag satt upp igen. Jag provade att hoppa en gång till, och nu såg jag till att räta på mig och köra ner hälarna ordentligt. Det fungerade! Oj, vad stolt jag var!  
Vi travhoppade krubban igen och travade sedan iväg. Jag hade tänkt rida till Valedale, nu då jag inte hade något särskilt att göra på Hillcrest.  
Men av någon anledning svängde jag ändå vänster vid det höga berget och påbörjade klättringen till den vackra lilla byn. Det skulle egentligen vara skönt att vila lite efter träningen vid terrängbanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ute i verkliga livet bör ni absolut aldrig någonsin hoppa fasta terränghinder helt ensamma ute i skogen. Säkerheten först!


	22. Yasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oj! Vad du skrämde mig!”  
>  En flicka med kort, brunt hår stod inne i hallen.

Monica blev jätteglad över att se oss igen.  
”Stannar du länge?” frågade hon då jag ledde in Dopey i boxen han haft under vårt senaste besök.  
”Nej, jag ska vidare imorgon”, svarade jag och drog tränset över Dopeys öron. Han drog sig genast från mig och nosade ivrigt runt i krubban. Då han insåg att det inte fanns något gott där i högg han efter mig medan jag lossade sadelgjorden istället.  
Hans humör oroade mig verkligen; vissa dagar var han världens snällaste och andra dagar kunde han mäta sig med Image.  
Då jag fodrat i hela stallet gick jag iväg till Ryttarnas bostad och öppnade dörren, som Monica berättat var olåst.  
”Oj! Vad du skrämde mig!”  
En flicka med kort, brunt hår stod inne i hallen. Hon var lite längre än mig och var väldigt smal. Hon gav genast intryck av att vara en sån tjej som man aldrig lägger märke till i en större grupp.  
”Ursäkta, jag visste inte om att någon var här. Jag heter Ely.”  
”Jag heter Yasmine”, sade tjejen. ”Alla säger Yassie. Var kommer du ifrån? Jag har aldrig sett dig förut.”  
”Jag kommer från Jorvik”, sade jag och stängde dörren efter mig. ”Jag har bara varit Ryttare i drygt två månader.”  
”Jaha, då är det väl inte så konstigt. Jag kommer från Firgrove. Jag har varit Ryttare i fem månader nu. Jag håller på och försöker ta medaljer just nu, men det går inte så bra. Min häst Darling gillar inte att hoppa, så vi får visst hålla oss till distans.”  
Yassie verkade inte ha något vidare självförtroende. Det var som om hon hade gett upp hoppningen helt enbart för att hennes häst inte hade lust att hoppa någon gång då och då.


	23. Hoppning med Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efter att ha känt mig lite i Darlings sätt i skritt ökade jag till trav. Darling hade härliga gångarter och dansade fram under mig, men hon hade en lite ovana att bli tung, hon hängde alltså i tygeln, och jag fick lägga mycket tyngd bakåt för att kunna räta upp mig ordentligt. Då jag ökade till galopp sköt hon iväg som en kanonkula i full fart, uppenbarligen överlycklig över att få galoppera. Dock var hon någorlunda lättreglerad fortfarande – hon slutade aldrig lyssna.

Nästa dag skulle jag och Yassie ge oss iväg samtidigt, och jag fick en chans att se hennes häst. En skimmel, ett Polskt halvblod med namnet Do You Love Me. Smeknamnet var rätt och slätt Darling, vilket passade in på hennes personlighet. Stoet verkade vara välskött, men lite bortskämt. Om hon vägrade att göra som Yassie ville åtminstone en enda gång lät Yassie det vara, som om hon trodde att hennes häst inte skulle klara av det.  
Det märkte jag då vi tillsammans tog en omväg för att titta på Alex terrängbana igen och vi fick för oss att byta hästar ett tag.  
”Gillar han att hoppa?” frågade Yassie då hon suttit upp på Dopey.  
”Det är det bästa han vet, näst efter mat förstås”, svarade jag och kortade Darlings stigläder. ”Men du får hålla i dig, han hoppar helst i hundraåtti.”  
”Jag tror inte att Darling kommer vilja hoppa något alls”, sade Yassie och betraktade sin häst. ”Hon gillar inte hinder.”  
”Gör det något om jag försöker?” frågade jag, med en växande irritation inom mig. Darling kunde väl hoppa lika bra som vilken annan häst som helst, det gällde bara att lista ut varför hon inte hoppade.  
”Visst, prova på bara”, sade Yassie och ryckte på axlarna.  
Efter att ha känt mig lite i Darlings sätt i skritt ökade jag till trav. Darling hade härliga gångarter och dansade fram under mig, men hon hade en lite ovana att bli tung, hon hängde alltså i tygeln, och jag fick lägga mycket tyngd bakåt för att kunna räta upp mig ordentligt. Då jag ökade till galopp sköt hon iväg som en kanonkula i full fart, uppenbarligen överlycklig över att få galoppera. Dock var hon någorlunda lättreglerad fortfarande – hon slutade aldrig lyssna.  
”Hon är lite het, eller hur?” sade Yassie, som stannat upp med Dopey och betraktade oss.  
”Inte alls”, pustade jag då jag lyckats lugna ner Darling och nu travade på en stor volt, ”hon är bara pigg. Hon har ju jättekul!”  
Yassie såg lite tvivlande ut, men hon drev på Dopey i galopp och sa inget mer. Jag tittade efter henne då hon galopperade mot upphoppet jag hoppat dagen innan, men Dopey tvärstannade då de kom fram.  
”Han vill ju inte hoppa”, hörde jag Yassie ropa bak till mig.  
Det var ju inte så konstigt heller. Yassie hade ridit mot hindret i en snabb och ojämn galopp som Dopey var alltför klok att hoppa ur, särskilt då hon inte gav honom stöd nog som ryttare. Han hade alltså satt sig på bakhasorna för att slippa fastna i hindret.  
”Prova igen”, ropade jag bara till henne och travade iväg mot ett av de höga staketen som ingick i banan. De såg så inbjudande ut…  
Det tyckte visst Darling också, för hon ökade ivrigt galoppen och flög över hindret. Jag tryckte ner i vänstra stigbygeln och fäste blicken på ett annat hinder, som var runt 70 cm högt. Darling studsade över och bockade kraftigt i landningen. Det var jag inte beredd på, och jag flög rakt in i en stor buske.  
”Snacka om krockkudde”, sade jag för mig själv och reste mig upp.  
Jag sträckte på mig och kunde genast konstatera att inget var brutet, men det gjorde riktigt ont i höften. Då jag tänkte efter var det ju samma höft jag landat på då jag åkt av Dopey dagen innan.  
”Typiskt”, suckade jag och gick iväg efter Darling, som stod en liten bit ifrån mig och betade.  
”Jag varnade dig faktiskt. Hon gillar inte att hoppa.”  
Yassie kom skrittandes på Dopey.  
”Det var mitt fel att jag trillade av”, sade jag med en axelryckning. ”Jag rätade inte upp mig snabbt nog och då trillade jag då hon bockade. Om jag hade sträckt lite på mig och dragit upp hennes huvud hade inget hänt.”  
Darling tappade genast intresset för gräset och kom fram för att hälsa på Dopey. De båda hästarna nosade på varandra som om de aldrig sett varandra förut, och det var inga problem att fånga in stoet.  
Jag satt upp och vände mot staketet för att hoppa om igen, och Yassie tittade förvånat på då jag hoppade igen. Den här gången var jag noga med att titta upp och då jag kände att skimmeln var på gång att bocka igen drog jag upp hennes huvud och skänklade till. Darling hoppade hinder nummer två igen, och den här gången helt perfekt.  
”Hur kan du få henne att hoppa?” krävde Yassie att få veta då jag skrittade fram till henne efter att ha brutit av.  
”Eh… Genom att styra och driva? Hon är inte särskilt avancerad, men hon har roligt och glömmer bort att lyssna.”  
Yassie verkade inte helt nöjd med svaret, men hon sa inget mer.  
Vi bytte tillbaka till våra egna hästar och efter ett snabbt ”Hej då” var vi på väg igen. Dopey var riktigt taggad och kunde inte låta bli att takta iväg några gånger, men efter en liten stund skrittade han lugnt och sansat vidare mot nästa äventyr.


	24. Häst på rymmen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herregud, det stod en brun häst mitt i en stor taggbuske!

Jag övernattade i en koja och efter viss tvekan lät jag Dopey beta helt lös. Det fanns alltför mycket gräs för att han skulle sticka under natten, och vargarna hade börjat dra sig norrut enligt den senaste rapporten från Monica. Dessutom gillade jag Lisas vana att låta hästarna vara fria under natten. Men den här gången satte jag på Dopey en nylongrimma jag köpt hemma i Jorvik. Jag ville inte behöva jaga efter honom nästa morgon om jag inte hade något att greppa tag i.  
Dopey hade hållit sig nära och sov med öppen mun bara några meter ifrån mig då jag kravlade mig ur sovsäcken nästa morgon. Jag ryktade honom snabbt, gick igenom hovarna och satte upp efter att ha sadlat. Denna dag lät jag tränset ligga kvar i ryggsäcken och fäste istället två grimskaft i grimman. Jag fick styra mycket med vikten istället för tyglarna och upptäckte snabbt att Dopey lyssnade bättre än vanligt. Förutom det hade han slutat slå med huvudet, vilket jag var ganska förvånad över. Först efter ett tag kom jag ihåg att jag läst om det någonstans, att vissa hästar inte trivdes med träns. Det kunde vara av många anledningar, det var jag ganska säker på, var det inte till exempel att de kunde ha några tänder som störde? Vad hette de nu igen… Vargtand?  
Jag bestämde mig för att försöka komma till Valedale så fort som möjligt för att leta upp en veterinär som kunde titta i munnen på min vallack, för säkerhets skull. Det kunde ju vara något som gick att åtgärda, för jag märkte snabbt att jag absolut inte hade full kontroll i bara grimma.  
Men Dopey skötte sig helt utmärkt även fast jag inte riktigt hade kontroll på situationen, och vi galopperade mycket den dagen.  
”Vad sjutton är det där?” Jag satte mig ner i sadeln och bromsade in.  
Dopey slog irriterat med huvudet, ivrig att fortsätta den snabba galoppen.  
Herregud, det stod en brun häst mitt i en stor taggbuske! Jag gled av Dopey och band fast honom vid ett träd. Han drog genast ner huvudet och började mumsa i sig av det gröna gräset, helt glömsk om allt vad galopp hette. Jag gav honom en klapp och gick fram mot hästen.  
Det måste ha varit den vackraste hästen jag någonsin sett! Den var lättbyggd, ljust brun med kolsvart, lång man och en jämn bläs. Den trampade oroligt åt sidan och frustade till av smärta då taggarna tryckte sig hårdare in i dess fina ben.  
”Lugn nu, kompis”, sade jag lågt och började jobba med att dra bort buskarna utan att riva upp sår i de känsliga benen. Det var ett hårt jobb, men efter en hel timmes hårt arbete var hästen lös. Jag skyndade mig för att hämta Dopeys träns i min ryggsäck och tränsade den lösa hästen (men jag var tvungen att ändra storleken på vartenda rem; denna häst var bra mycket större än Dopey) för att ha kontroll över den. Först nu kunde jag undersöka den ordentligt.  
Det visade sig vara en hingst, och han verkade vara helt okej förutom de fula såren på hans ben.  
Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, men enligt min karta låg Valedale bara någon kilometer därifrån. Så, jag ledde helt enkelt de båda hästarna den återstående delen av vägen.


	25. Den lyckliga fjärilen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Det var verkligen tur att du hittade honom”, sade hon då hon spolade av den bruna hingstens såriga ben. ”Monica på Hillcrest ringde och berättade att en av hennes hingstar rymt. Han heter Butterfly, den här grabben.”  
>  ”Butterfly? Det passar honom.”

Wow, vilken by! Jag hade aldrig sett ett så vackert samhälle, inte ens Hillcrest kunde mäta sig med denna vackra lilla stad. Även här var alla hus vita, men det fanns många fler hästar, upp mot tjugo stycken skulle jag tro.  
Stallägaren hette Charlotte och verkade jättesnäll, och efter en liten stund visade det sig att hon också var byns veterinär.  
”Det var verkligen tur att du hittade honom”, sade hon då hon spolade av den bruna hingstens såriga ben. ”Monica på Hillcrest ringde och berättade att en av hennes hingstar rymt. Han heter Butterfly, den här grabben.”  
”Butterfly? Det passar honom.”  
Hela vägen till Valedale hade den vackra hingsten nästan flugit fram i en töltliknande gångart bredvid mig, och han hade ryckt till vid minsta lilla ljud ifrån skogen. Han påminde mycket om en fjäril.  
Jag jobbade i Valedalestallet i två dagar och fick ihop hela 5000 Jorvik Shillings. Lönen varierade tydligen kraftigt i byarna, och Valedale var en stor by med bra ekonomi.  
På den tredje dagens morgon skulle några hästar in från betet, och det var där jag upptäckte drömhästarna.  
Den ene var en mörkbrun, nästan svart hingst, som utstrålade fantastisk styrka och skönhet då han travade runt i hagen med krökt nacke. Den andra var hästen som rappen snart dök på och slogs med, en borkfärgad hingst med en smal strimbläs.  
”Vad heter de där båda?” frågade jag Charlotte då hon räckte mig ett träns för att kunna fånga in någon av hästarna.  
”Rappen heter Precious”, sade Charlotte och pekade, ”och fullblodet heter Ray. Det är dem vi ska fånga in. Du kan få rida någon av dem senare, om du vill.”  
Jag blev förstås jätteglad, men det dröjde innan vi fick fast de båda grabbarna. På vägen tillbaka till stallet var båda väldigt ivriga och nästan släpade oss genom skogen.  
Jag tyckte att Precious var ett väldigt långt namn, särskilt eftersom jag föredrog korta och lättutalade namn, men hans fulla namn var längt. Precious Time And Glory Days. Men det var vackert, och det passade honom bra.  
Rays fullständiga namn var Ray Charles, vilket jag tyckte var gulligt på en sådan fin häst.  
Ett stort problem med de båda hästarna var att de var så extremt diviga. De hade båda mycket humör, och Charlotte kunde inte säga ifrån då de började busa. De var som två dagisbarn och Charlotte var som en ständigt förvirrad mamma. Det var knappt någon av eleverna som red vid ridskolan som ens vågade rykta hingstarna.  
Men jag tyckte om dem. Jag var inte rädd att säga ifrån då de började nafsa och bråka, och de visade åtminstone lite respekt för mig.  
Butterfly, Monicas bruna hingst, blev snabbt bättre då såren tvättats rent. Då jag kvällen efter ankomsten gick förbi hagen han stod i galopperade han runt på en jämn volt, som om han hade en osynlig ryttare på ryggen. Då och då gjorde han ett lyckligt bocksprång, och jag måste säga att jag aldrig tidigare hade sett en häst på det sättet. Han utstrålade inget annat än ren lycka.


	26. En ridtur på drömhästen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Kan inte du ta Precious och rida till Antlerson?” Charlotte dök upp bakom mig.  
>  Jag hoppade förskräckt i luften (jag hatar då folk dyker upp bakifrån!) och vände mig hastigt om.  
>  ”Jo… Det kan jag väl.”

”Kan inte du ta Precious och rida till Antlerson?” Charlotte dök upp bakom mig.  
Jag hoppade förskräckt i luften (jag hatar då folk dyker upp bakifrån!) och vände mig hastigt om.  
”Jo… Det kan jag väl.”  
Dopey hade, precis som jag funderat om, haft två vargtänder. Han hade fått dem utdragna, och stod ute i hagen hela dagarna. Jag tänkte att han kanske skulle vara på bättre humör om han fick slappa lite innan vi satte igång igen, nu då han inte skulle ha ont i munnen. Och nu skulle jag få rida för Antlerson, den bästa tränaren i hela Höstzonen, med en häst som Precious? Snacka om tillfälle!  
Precious påminde lite om Image då jag väl kommit upp på hans rygg. Han bockade några gånger då vi börjat röra oss framåt, bara som för att kolla ifall jag skulle hänga med. Det gjorde jag. Då sparkade han bakut för att se om jag skulle kunna hålla mig kvar även denna gång. Det gjorde jag inte.  
Det var bara att hoppa upp igen och efter en liten fajt om åt vilket håll vi skulle fogade han sig mer eller mindre och gjorde som jag ville. Envishet är en bra förmåga då man håller på med hästar!  
Antlerson är en någorlunda grinig liten tjock man med vita mustascher som håller till på berget ovanför Valedale. Han är en sjukt bra tränare, men om man inte lägger ner sin själ i ridningen står han mest och skriker.  
Som tur var verkade han nöjd med mitt sätt att rida. Han skällde ut mig några gånger medan Precious testade mig lite, men annars gav han beröm och mycket goda råd.  
”Kom hit med din egen häst innan du rider iväg igen, så ska vi se hur han går”, sade Antlerson innan jag red tillbaka till stallet efter lektionen på nästan en och en halv timme.  
”Visst, vi ses då”, svarade jag och skrittade ner till byn igen.  
Mitt igenom byn rann en liten älv. Jag tror att det kallas älv, annars så var det väl en bred bäck eller en liten flod. I vilket fall hade jag doppat fötterna däri dagen innan, och nu skrittade jag ner i vattnet med Precious.  
Han tyckte att det var dödskul! Han plaskade runt som en liten unge på julafton, och då och då sänkte han huvudet och drack det kristallklara vattnet i djupa klunkar. Då vi väl kom upp igen var vi båda dyngsura efter allt plaskande.  
Jösses, vilken dag! Och om jag kände mig nöjd då jag satte mig i eftermiddagssolen och putsade upp både Dopeys utrustning och mina nyinköpta ridstövlar med lädertvål. Jag visslade högt för mig själv och kunde inte låta bli att känna mig lite väl självbelåten. Ja ja, om man hade ridit en så kort tid som jag hade kunde man vara stolt. Jag hade lärt mig av Antlerson att jag ofta red Precious i form, men att jag inte kände av då jag gjorde det.  
”Du kommer lära dig att känna skillnaden efter ett tag”, hade han sagt, ”Så som du rider skulle jag tro att du ofta rider din egen häst i rätt form, vilket är bra för hela hans kropp.”  
Inte för att jag riktigt begrep det här med rätt form vid den tidpunkten, men jag var glad över berömmet.


End file.
